Movies Bring Out The Truth In People
by SomebodyShipThem
Summary: Set after the ICCA's and Beca kisses Jesse but runs when she realises she loves someone else. When she finds Chloe at her doorstep, will she finally come clean about her feelings for the red-head? AU. Two-shot. Rated T to be safe, only kissing, nothing further.
1. Confessions

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you...**_

_What the hell am I doing? I can't be kissing Jesse, he's like my brother. My annoying brother. I have to stop this._

Beca thinks and pulls away from Jesse, who just happens to be grinning like an idiot. She thinks it's because of the performance she just had, when she sung one of the Treble's favourite soundtracks and then ran from the stage to kiss him. She would be right in thinking that.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. I really have no idea why I did that. Please don't think that it meant something for us, whatever we are. I hope we can still be friends." And with that, Beca was gone. Leaving a very shocked and confused Jesse and a very jealous and upset Chloe, who had just seen the her crush kiss another guy.

Beca knew she didn't like Jesse in that way. She'd always thought of him as a brother or best-friend, so she was a bit confused as to why she did that for him, 'that' being the song and the kiss. But what she did know it that she regretted it and that it felt wrong kissing a guy. Beca still hadn't come to the terms about her sexuality, she's always had an attraction to girls but thought nothing of it. That is until a certain perky red-head came along...

Beca got back to her dorm in record time, including the quick walk around campus to clear her head, to find a concerned red-head sitting with her back against the wall nervously playing with her Bellas scarf. Beca hoped she was waiting there for the brunette's arrival.

Upon seeing Beca arrive, Chloe became even more nervous and jumped up to greet the freshman but finding no words. Instead, she chose to hug the smaller girl, swinging her arms around Beca. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Beca was the one to pull away first and break the silence.

"Chloe, I - um, I'm not trying to be rude but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating our victory with the rest of the Bellas?" Beca asked with concern for the red-head. Chloe's head snapped up at the question, "I had to see if you were okay, I saw you kiss Jesse and then run away. When you weren't outside I assumed you'd gone home," Chloe began to fidget with the scarf in her hands again, "I was really worried and I wanted to see if you were okay, I had no idea how to find you so I just ended up here somehow." Beca began to blush slightly and tried to cover it up by looking away. After not responding to Chloe's confession and returning to reality, Beca retrieved her keys from her bag and opened the door, gesturing for Chloe to enter the empty room. Chloe walked in and sat uncomfortably on the edge of Beca's bed. "Kimmy-Jin is still at one of her club sleepovers, she'll only get back tomorrow afternoon." Beca stated after pushing her door shut and tossing her bag to the ground, to be accompanied shortly by her shoes.

"Oh." Was all the red-head could manage to say, she was already thinking if this would be a good time to tell Beca about her feelings toward the younger girl. Now they were alone, it would be the perfect time. Beca only nodded. She saw the red-head sitting very uncomfortably and thought it was strange. "Take your shoesoff if you're going to be staying for a while," Beca smirked at the shocked look on Chloe's face, "If you want to stay that is?" Chloe's mouth suddenly went dry at the brunette's question.

She had had a crush on the DJ since their encounter in the shower at the beginning of the year and it had only gotten worse after learning more about the alt-girl. Sometimes, she thought Beca could feel the same because of their constant flirting and lack of personal space. That is until she saw her kissing Jesse, which made her extremely jealous of the Treble.

She realised she was still staring at the brunette when she began to giggle at the red-head's sudden loss for words, which was very uncharacteristic of Chloe. Beca finally broke the tension that was building in the room, "Shall I take that as a yes?" Chloe was turning a dark pink colour and she could feel the heat on her face, neck and chest. "Uh, y-yeah I guess." Chloe finally got out. She picked upself up off the bed and placed her shoes next to Beca's. Chloe was never usually this nervous around her best-friend, but something about being alone in the brunette's room made her weak at the knees, she took another seat at Beca's desk and began fiddling with her scarf for what felt like the hundreth time that day.

"So, what did you wanna do?" Beca said after returning from the small kitchen-ette with two glasses of water. Receiving a quiet 'thank-you' from the red-head after handing her one of the glasses. "What's wrong, Chlo? You seem really tense and out of it. You okay?" Beca sounded and was very concerned about her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe lied, "just thinking about things, nothing important." Chloe shrugged. "If you say so, Chlo." Beca replied, sitting on her bed and gesturing for Chloe to join her. Chloe awkwardly got up and sat beside her crush.

After a few moments of silence and exchange stares between the two Bellas, Chloe spoke first. "Can we watch a movie?" They had already decided that Chloe was going to stay the night and had gotten changed into some shorts and a sweatshirt, courtesy of Beca. She knew that Beca didn't like movies that much but thought it was worth a try anyway. The DJ sighed knowing that she couldn't say no to Chloe and playfully poked the older girl's side. "Sure, but only 'cause it's you." Beca said with a wink and got up to look through her room mate's dvd collection, because of course Beca didn't own any herself.

When Beca found **_Pretty Woman_**, a small squeal came from where the red-head was sitting. Beca soon found out that it was one of Chloe's favourites, so that's what they chose. Beca wasn't hesitant on grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Chloe and herself. She put the disc into her laptop and set it infront of them. Beca had already seen this movie and said she didn't like it because of it's predictable storyline and 'buffet of cliches', but eventually gave into the red-head's pleas. "You ready?" Beca asked. "Yep!" Chloe answered with one of her 1000 watt smiles, much to the younger girl's satisfaction.

The movie began and Beca leaned back into the couch and eventually snuggled against Chloe's side, hugging her waist tightly. Chloe tensed at the sudden contact but then relaxed into the brunette and quickly squeezed her back. The movie was about 20 minutes in and Beca was already bored so she began to stare at Chloe, mainly her bright blue eyes that she loved so much. This didn't go unnoticed by the red-head, she turned to look at the DJ and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Neither said a word for at least a minute and just stayed, eyes locked with one another's.

Chloe summoned up all of her courage and slowly leant forward, and was pleasantly surprised when Beca didn't move away, giving her more encouragement and finally touching her lips against Beca's. Beca immediately melted into the kiss and returned it, trailing her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip. It felt so much better than her kiss with Jesse earlier that day. Kissing Chloe just felt... Right. Beca was pulled from her thoughts when oxygen became a problem, making her pull away. Chloe's eyes were almost black with lust and her lips were red and swollen from the kiss but Beca still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Almost in-sync with each other, they whispered "I'm in love with you."

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm sorry if it was terrible, if you did like it maybe you could give it a review and help me improve. I'm stuck as to whether or not I should leave it as a one-shot or make it into a multi-chapter fic, thoughts? Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you soon.**

**Megan :)**


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, I only set up my account yesterday so I'm still getting used to everything, I'll get it eventually:). I've decided that I'm going to do this chapter then see if I get any ideas about what could happen further on in the story but I'm getting nothing, just completely stuck haha:). So for now, it will be a two-shot. Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. :(**

**_Almost in-sync with each other, they whispered "I'm in love with you."_**

Beca was in shock to say the least. The woman she had been falling for all year had just kissed her. Then told her that she loved her. Beca didn't even know that Chloe was bisexual, sure they flirted throughout the year but Chloe was like that with everyone, well that's what Beca convinced herself anyway. Chloe could have anybody on campus that she wanted, male or female, but she chose Beca. The freshman 'alt-girl' with tattoo's and 'ear monstrosities' who loved to make music.

"Beca? You still with me?" Nothing. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Still nothing. Chloe snapped her fingers infront of Beca's face. "Beca!" Chloe finally shouted, gaining Beca's attention.

"S-Sorry, Chlo," Beca stuttered, re-opening her eyes to find firey red hair and electric blue orbs staring back at her, "just processing what you just said." Beca forced a laugh which made Chloe smile.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it or?" Chloe sounded worried about the answer of that question. Given Beca's history of pushing people away, she's expecting to be kicked out and avoided for a while. "I think we kind of have to." Beca replied with a tight smile. Chloe nodded and removed the laptop from her lap and gently placed it on the floor, giving Beca her full attention.

Knowing that Beca could possibly close up, she started with one of the simpler questions. "Well, um, how long have you felt this way about me?" Chloe questioned. Beca released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Before I start rambling, just remember that I don't do this often, okay?" It was more of a question than a statement and Chloe just nodded and smiled, not wanting to interrupt Beca. "Right, well I guess since aca-initiation would be around the time I knew I was attracted to you, then as we got closer throughout the year, I started to fall for you, but you always seemed to be 'busy' with other guys so I just thought you weren't interested," Beca said, stressing the word '**busy**', "clearly I was wrong." Beca joked, earning a giggle from the red-head. "What about before, with Jesse?" Chloe said, sounding confused. "I never really liked him, he's like a brother to me, which must sound really strange considering I kissed him, but you know what I mean." Beca laughed.

Beca and Chloe stayed up for hours into the morning asking each other questions until Beca yawned, several times, signalling she was tired. Chloe was tired too, after the day preparing for nationals, then performing and winning. So she lay down behind Beca, melting into the soft pillows surrounding her. When Beca moved back, she was incredibly close to the red-head, Chloe took this oppurtunity and wrapped an arm around Beca's waist, lacing her fingers between the younger girl's. Beca smiled at the gesture and tightened her hold on Chloe's hand. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing they would wake up in each other's arms.

Several hours later, Chloe was the first to wake up. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust before looking down and smiling at the brunette in her arms. Beca stirred in her sleep and eventually opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings. The DJ didn't even realise Chloe was still there until she spoke up.

"Morning Beca." Chloe said in her usual cheery voice.

"You too, Chlo'." Beca replied in a low, muffled voice.

"Did you sleep well? I know I did." Chloe stated with a smile, hugging the brunette's waist again.

"Yea, I could get used to this," Beca smirked and relaxed into Chloe's body, "I could stay in your arms forever. I feel so safe."

Chloe turned to look at Beca with a questioning look, "Am I seeing a softer side to the badass that is Beca Mitchell?" Chloe giggled.

"Well count yourself lucky, because hopefully you'll be the only one to see it." Beca said, holding back a smile and returning to her usual self.

It was Sunday and neither of the women had any classes today. Beca usually spent the whole day mixing whereas Chloe spent her day with Aubrey, catching up on work or reading. But this Sunday was different, as the many Sunday's ahead would be. This Sunday was spent watching bad TV sitcoms, listening to music whilst eating junk food and dicussing anything and everything that came up. Once every so often, they shared a kiss, not heated nor too fast or anything that led to something more. Just a simple kiss that could say everything they wanted it to. Not daring to move from the other's embrace unless it was completely necessary.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first fic. I think I am just going to do one-shots to get myself further into writing stories. Sorry for any mistakes and if it wasn't as good as the first chapter; I am sorry for that too :). Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Megan :)**


End file.
